Confess
by yukimuraako
Summary: One night, two confessions, three members, and four bullies. ShinxHonoka


Chiyu: GAHHHHH! *typing in an abnormal speed* Hey guys chapter 1 here!

Mao: Chiyu-oneesan? What fanfwiction are you writing?

Chiyu Oh! about your mama and papa!

Mao: Is Mao included too?

Chiyu: Yep! and there are kissing scences between mama and papa

Mao: Huway! Oneesan doesn't own chibi devi!

"Im in lovve with you!" they both say out loud in unison. "I-Is that true Shin-sa- Shin-koi"  
"yes it is" they were loud enough to wake Mao-chan up. They wer ki- scratch that-  
making out with each other when Mao-chan opened the door and said "Mama, papa, if your'e going to kiss do it tom; k?" "O-Okay"

When the last bell rang...

Honoka was in the school corridor when her two bullies showed up.

"Honoka, we are doing something 'urgent' but we have cleaning duties." said one of the girls.  
"You wouldn't mind doing it for us don't you?" said the other.

By this time Honoka is scared. "B-But I-I have t-to-" She was cut off by the yelling of the brunett. "Are you refusing to do orders from us!?" she yelled.

They didn't know that Shin-san, a quite popular boy among girls, standing as father figure for Mao-chan, is walking by. He heared the girls' screaming and Honoka's terrified voice. He ran up to them and as soon as the girls saw Shin, they started flirting with him.  
"OH! Shin-sama! Honoka is making us do cleaning duties for her! Were so terrified!" said the blonde one as she ran up to him and clinged to him.

He shook the girl of him and yelled at her "Stop acusing Honoka-koi for things that she didn't say! For I heared you two yell at her and making HER do YOUR cleaning duties!" the girls froze in place as Shin hugged Honoka "Honoka-koi, are you okay?" he said comforting her.

"H-Hai, Shin-koi, arigatou." she said sniffing. "Stop flirting wi-" the girl was cut off by Shin's yelling again. "Stop bullying her! Go do your cleaning duties yourself!" "Let's go get Mao-chan Honoka-koi." he said smiling at Honoka. "Okay, Shin-koi" They are about to turn away when an announcement was made. "Attention students! The school's family day will be held tom.!"  
said the announcer. Honoka smiled at this now she have a family to go with tom.."Let's go Shin-koi." she said "Yes" he said happily. As the two left the brunette and the blonde started cursing Honoka.

"Damn! Damn that Honoka for stealing my Shin away from me!" they said in unison.

At the day care...

"Mama! Papa!" Mao-chan said happily as he saw his foster parents approaching. "Hello Mao-chan! how's your day?" Honoka said. "Did you have fun?" asked Shin-san."Mao-chan had fun with Rai-chan, Pepe, and Karin-chan! We dwaw stuff with pwaint and cowors!Mao made one each for Mama and Papa!" he said showing his drawings. For Honoka he draw a flower with himself watering it. And for Shin-san he draw a cooking pan with him eating hotcakes. "Huh? Why a pan Mao-chan?" asked Shin-san"It's because Mao wubs papa's cooking!"."Arigatou Mao-chan" he siad. "We better get home now we have to tell you something special!" said Honoka.

At thier house...

"Listen Mao-chan. Mama & Papa's school will be having a family day tom. We want Mao-chan to come there." Shin told his son. "Famiwy day? What is a Famiwy day, ne Papa?" Mao asked.  
"A Family day is where you play games and parade around the city with your family and you get to win prizes if you win" Honoka explained. "Wai! Mao will come there!" he said.

The next day at school...

"Good morning Shin-sama! Who's that puny, short, ugly, poor girl?" said Saaya-probably the biggest slut and flirt that ever lived.- "And that ugly cat-cosplay baby?" she added "I'm WAY more better than that girl Shin-sama!" she said as she twirled her hair around her finger seducing Shin, though it never worked. "Shut up and stop insulting my Honoka-koi and my Mao-chan!" Shin said while pulling his family into a hug. Then a girl sho- scratch that a RUDE girl showed up. "Hey Shin-sama! I have a joke for you Shin-sama,  
and I know that it would be the joke of the week: That baby is your's and Honoka's child!  
hahahahahahaha!" "hahahahhaa! youre right Yume! It is the joke of the week!"Saaya laughed and she noticed that Shin isn't laughing at all. "Why aren't you laughing Shin-sama?  
it's soooo funny!""I'm not laughing because it's the truth." he said plainly "*gasp*I-I thought you are going to have babies with me?! How can you not fall for me?! Im the most beautiful girl in the school, Im rich, all boys fall for me, im-" " A slut, you have the attitude of a devil, a tw-thr-fou-five timer, makes both boys and girls your slave, and a total bitch." he said coldly. "That's right papa! defend mama!" Mao-chan cheered. "S-Shin-  
sama..."

"Out of our way please"

Saaya went running down the hallway and Yume ran after her. "I think you made her cry" said Honoka. "She deserved it because she insulted my family." he answered and hugged them "Papa wubs us!" Mao cheered. Shin smiled and kissed Honoka's lips and Mao-chan's forehead.

Chiyu: Hey people! Happy Valentines!

Shin & Honoka: We Kissed?!

Chiyu: Ugh! Stop asking questions! You already read it!

Shin: Im so happy!

Honoka: *blush*

Shin:Honoka

*kissing*

Chiyu: 0/0 P-Please R&R!


End file.
